


Happy February Seventeenth

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With hectic schedules on the way, Blake and Adam spend time together that may or may not qualify as their very own unique Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy February Seventeenth

The trek from car to front door seemed endless, luggage trailing behind by tired arms. Since the Grammy's, the week has been a whirlwind. Hopping from plane to plane, jetting off to various meetings, press events and everything in between. This is only the beginning Blake reminded himself. Rustling with his keys he entered the quiet house. 

"Adam?" He softly called out, walking further into their home. Getting closer to their bedroom, there was an orange glow illuminating from the partially closed door. Leaving the luggage aside, he pushed the door open. 

"Welcome home," Adam smiled brightly, sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms. 

"What is all this?" Blake questioned, looking at all the candles that adorned almost every flat surface in the room, to what he guesses are new satin sheets fitted on the bed, to the massage oils on the night side table and lastly his ears perking up to the silky smooth music faintly playing. 

"Nothing," Adam bit his bottom lip, eyes downcast as he rose from the bed. 

Blake hummed in his throat, walking towards Adam, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "This looks like,"

"Nope," Adam was quick to jump in. "It's February seventeenth."

Blake chuckled, Adam was so animated over the phone on Valentine's Day in how it's just another day. Blake stressed that if their schedules had permitted, they'd spend the day doing all sorts of little romantic things, how he'd pamper Adam silly just because he could. He practically heard Adam's eye roll when he said _"Y'know, you don't have to win me over with flowers and shit like that, you already have me."_ And now, he comes home to this, a scene that suspiciously looks like how lovers would spend their evening on Valentine's Day. 

"Come on," Adam took Blake's hand, leading him to the master bathroom. Quietly he watched as Adam turned on the shower, coming back to stand in front of him, nimble fingers working the buttons of his shirt. "You had a long flight, let's help you relax." 

"Only if you join me?" Blake started on the fastens of his jeans. 

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." Blake shivered when Adam's hands smoothed up his stomach to his shoulders, removing the shirt completely. 

Once under the hot spray, Adam leaned in and kissed him. There was no rush or desperation in the kiss, it was gentle, it was a _welcome home_ from their brief days apart. Soft spoken whispers of _I missed you_ caressed their lips as they helped wash each other. They were out of the shower before the water ran cold, both laughing as they dried off, having extra fun mussing up the other' hair. 

"Idiot," Adam led them out of the bathroom. "Lay down on your stomach." 

Blake did as told without question, propping his head on his arms above his pillow, watching as Adam retrieved the massage oil. He groaned as Adam straddled his hips, relishing the skin on skin contact. Adam's hands proceeded to knead all the tense muscles that the hot spray didn't quite relax after long hours of being cramped up in an airplane. Occasionally there was a press of lips ghosting over the newly relaxed muscle. Blake opened his eyes when the hands stopped, feeling as Adam rolled off him and laid down beside him.

"Mmmm, thank you." the words came out smoothly as he smiled softly at the other man. 

Adam scooted closer to Blake, wrapping his arms around him, pressing their chests together. "I really missed you." He said, nuzzling into Blake's neck. "The next couple of weeks are going to be hard." 

Blake sighed, once again reminded of the time they'll be apart. They've talked about it at great lengths, both prepared for the separation as they fully dive into their hectic schedules before coming back for The Voice live shows. They love what they do and thoroughly enjoy traveling and spreading their music with their fans, but that still doesn't make the time apart easy. Blake's time home right now was limited, they'll just have to make the most of it. 

Rolling atop of Adam, Blake rested his weight on his elbows, looking down at his lover beneath him. Closing the distance Blake sealed his lips over Adam's, feeling the shift of Adam's legs, accommodating to let their hips press together. Hands roamed in preparation as they leisurely kissed, taking their time. When Blake finally slid in, accompanied with Adam gasping out his name, it truly felt like coming home. His thrusts were slow but deliberate maybe even a hint of teasing to it, drawing out every push and pull, making sure to brush against Adam's sweet spot every time. 

"Blake," Adam whimpered, hands raking down his back, resting on his hips, urging him on. 

"Are you close?" He sucked in Adam's earlobe, nibbling as he quickened his pace, Adam nodding his head vigorously. "Me too, touch yourself." He trailed kisses across Adam's stubbled jaw. 

Their rhythm's matched, what started off slow and unhurried became desperate and needy, both on edge. With the other's name escaping their lips, they succumbed to the pleasure they've been seeking. Panting, Blake rested his forehead against Adam's, one hand cupping his cheek. Adam turned and pressed his lips to Blake's palm. 

"Happy February Seventeenth." Adam whispered. Blake fought his urge to laugh, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment, as his suspicions of a delayed Valentine's Day were confirmed. "Just another day," Adam smiled brightly, probably catching on the blissful look that must be on Blake's own face. "I love you."

"Happy February Seventeenth." Blake replied, kissing Adam's forehead. "I love you, too."


End file.
